


Here be dragons...

by NYWCgirl



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Angus Macgyver is heir to a dragon slaying family. When he is attacked by a rivalry family, he is saved by a dragon. Is this the beginning of a historical friendship?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Hurt/Comfort Bingo - Round 11





	Here be dragons...

**Author's Note:**

> This fanarts fills the 'Attacked by a creature' square on my H/C Bingo card.


End file.
